


Pikachus

by warlockdetective



Series: Companions for Life (And There on Afterwards) [5]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many Pikachus does he have?" Sophie inquired, looking around PJ's room.<br/>"Certainly more than five, from what I've seen so far," Jamie answered, looking around PJ's room with Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pikachus

**Author's Note:**

> You know how PJ has a bunch of Pikachus in his room? That's how I got inspiration for this.  
> Be honest.

"How many Pikachus does he have?" Sophie inquired, looking around PJ's room.  
"Certainly more than five, from what I've seen so far," Jamie answered, looking around PJ's room with Sophie.  
Jamie and Sophie had decided to go in PJ's room to hide a surprise gift for him, seeing that he was out getting materials for a video. Once they hid the gift, they were distracted by a few Pikachus PJ had in his room. Naturally, they decided to see if he had any more.  
"He has a few baby Pikachus," Sophie noticed, picking up two tiny Pikachus and placing them on PJ's bed next to the other five Jamie had found.  
"He has a few fat Pikachus, as well," Jamie noticed, picking up a rather fat Pikachu and placing it with the other seven on PJ's bed.  
They had found eight Pikachus in PJ's room, but they hadn't looked in the closet to see if there were any more. "I kind of want to look in his closet, but I feel like that'd be a bit too invasive," Jamie admitted.  
Sophie thought for a moment before stating, "We could just quickly glance into the closet. We don't have to dig around his closet."  
About a moment afterwards, the two of them opened PJ's closet door, glanced inside for a few seconds, and then shut the closet door once they had finished.  
They had seen four more Pikachus in his closet.  
"He has twelve Pikachus, from what we've seen," Jamie stated. He then asked, "Do you think Pikachu's his favorite Pokémon?"  
"It'd be a bit ironic if it wasn't, considering he has at least twelve of them," Sophie replied, causing Jamie to laugh.  
They then heard the front door open, and, assuming it was PJ, they went back to their own rooms, but only because they didn't want PJ to immediately know that the surprise gift they had hidden was from them.


End file.
